


A New Nameday

by incognitostarkbaratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: After Arya returns to Storm's End, F/M, Post Season 8, They are stupidly happy, lots of fluff, they are ridiculously in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitostarkbaratheon/pseuds/incognitostarkbaratheon
Summary: Arya gives Gendry a nameday to celebrate every year and they start a new tradition.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	A New Nameday

**Author's Note:**

> This one needs a bit of context. I wrote this piece as part of a larger story right after season 8, even before I started my blog on Tumbrl or read any of the books. I don't think that story will ever see the light of day, but this little segment was always my favourite and I want to share it with you. Enjoy the fluff!

A few months after Arya arrived to Storm’s End to stay for good, Gendry surprised her for her nameday with a special dinner, a cake and a pendant, the silhouette of a wolf surrounded with stag antlers connected to a thin yet strong chain. Gendry had made it himself to replace with something more personal what Arya was wearing when she arrived, one of the tips of the spear he made for her at Winterfell, tied with a simple strap.

Arya wasn’t expecting anything like that, it was the first time in years someone properly celebrated the date with her and after the initial shock, Arya felt like her heart was melting, a sensation she had experienced quite a few times since she came back to Gendry.

They truly enjoyed the night, eating, kissing and laughing like anything else existed. Gendry put the pendant on Arya’s neck and showed her how to secure it under her clothes so it didn’t get on her way while she was training. Arya loved the pendant and loved Gendry even more for making something special for her.

At some point, Arya asked Gendry about his nameday, but he only answered that he was not sure. He remembered it was around May but not the exact day, so he usually waited until the end of the month and then considered himself a year older. Arya didn’t ask anything else but did not forget about it either.

-/-/-

One morning the following May, Arya informed Gendry they were going out that day. He tried to argue at first, but Arya had everything planned. Davos had conveniently arrived for a visit the previous week and was glad to take care of the castle for them. Her training lessons with the guards and soldiers were taken care of as well. In the end, Gendry gave up and just watched Arya taking her bag and followed her downstairs.

After breakfast, a maid gave a confused Gendry a bag with food ready to take with them before disappearing inside the kitchen. Gendry headed to the horses but Arya said they were leaving on foot. Then they walked for a few minutes, with Arya leading the way towards the cliffs.

Eventually they arrived to a seemingly unremarkable area. There, to Gendry’s shock, Arya uncovered from under a few branches the beginning of a path down the side of the wall hidden between the rocks, the moss and the trees.

Gendry had no idea that thing was there but followed Arya through a surprisingly stable trail without asking questions until they arrived to a very well camouflaged cave. Arya moved easily between the rocks and disappeared inside; Gendry had to squeeze a little bit, but managed to get to the other side without too much trouble.

Once inside, Gendry saw a small space. The light came in from two vertical openings, the one they came through and the second in the other side of the wall. He guessed they were somewhere beneath the castle, but couldn’t be seen from there. Even if a ship happened to be nearby, he doubted they would be spotted. He looked at Arya only to see her staring back at him with a small smile, clearly enjoying his surprise.

“How did you find this place?” Gendry asked, still confused.

“Not long after I arrived, I didn’t have much to do back then. I explored a lot when you were busy. I use it to hide when the castle gets too crazy.”

Arya quickly unfolded a furry blanket on the floor and lighted a few candles that were already there. While she sat and took out of her bag a second blanket, she signalled Gendry to sit as well. Gendry obeyed, but he was still puzzled.

“So, are you going to tell me what we are doing here?”

“Happy Nameday!” Arya exclaimed, giving Gendry a carefully wrapped small box.

Gendry took the box, feeling even more confused. “But it is not the end of the month yet.”

“I know but, I’ve been thinking. You need an actual nameday to celebrate every year, so I just chose one that brings us a good memory. You proposed to me on a day 19, the second time anyway, when I said ‘Yes’. It was on a different month but I thought it would be a good day to choose.” Arya paused to look at Gendry’s perplexed expression and continued. “Open it!”

Gendry looked down at the box and for a long moment he didn’t move. He raised his eyes to see Arya; she only smiled and gave him a small nod. Gendry returned his gaze to his lap and finally managed to unwrap his present.

The box contained something wrapped on a piece of black velvet, Gendry put aside the fabric and took what was inside. It was a belt buckle with an elegant pattern of antlers. The back was flat except for his initials, ‘G. B.’, engraved on the metal. It was light but felt strong enough to use for years and looked incredibly beautiful on Gendry’s hands, with the candlelight making it shine. Now apart from in shock, he was speechless.

Arya spoke again to bring him back. “I got it last time we went to King’s Landing. I hope you don’t mind, I went to a different blacksmith, I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Gendry gave her the brightest smile she had seen on his face. “Not at all.” He leaned to get closer to her, “Thank you.” He emphasised the last words to let Arya know he meant it, not just about the gift, but the whole thing.

When Arya muttered a ‘You’re welcome’ Gendry kissed her, feeling like he could explode with happiness.

-/-/-

Arya made a point of not speaking about castle business until the next morning, so they spent the day kissing, making love, eating, drinking, talking nonsense, playing or just cuddling until it was time to go back.

Later that night, while he was lying in bed with Arya in his arms, Gendry felt like the luckiest man in the entire universe.

-/-/-

After that day, the Stark Baratheon family started a new tradition. Their wedding anniversaries were spent with close friends, relatives when possible and eventually their two children. On Arya’s namedays, they did activities outdoors as a family, but Gendry’s namedays were only for the two of them. At first they only took a day and a night, but later they started taking a few days and by the time Ned and Shireen were old enough to take care of the castle themselves, Arya and Gendry spent at least three weeks every year away from Storm’s End.

The young Baratheons rarely knew where their parents went until they returned, but they didn’t mind not knowing because every time, Arya and Gendry came back happier and more in love than the year before.

****

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Please, let me know what you think about this little piece!
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://incognitostarkbaratheon.tumblr.com/).


End file.
